Don't Let Me Cry
by DemonJumpr
Summary: Amara is alone, having left her pack for 'their own good', and Nero is the only thing she has left. Determined to give her what she needs in her life, a mate, he goes to Dante and asks that she stay there. Will Dante and Amara find peace...together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amara practically choked on her chocolate bar. What the fuck happened when she was gone? Fortuna was a wreck, fires and demon bodies lay everywhere, and people were in a panic. A familiar silver head was making its way towards one of the buildings, and she dashed for it. Grabbing the teen by the throat she snarled "Nero what the fuck happened". The demon hunter made a slight choking sound and she dropped him. Impatient with the lack of reply she growled again. The poor kid explained everything, from his holiness being shot (lol holy like he got a hole in his head, get it? ^^) to Dante's departure less than 5 minutes ago. By the time he was done, her head throbbed painfully.

"Lords, where the fuck is my pack" she snapped, and almost immediately about thirty or so demons stood behind her. "My lady, you are back" her second in command smiled, his jaws brimming with teeth.

"Yes I'm back, what I want to know is if you guys are okay, I shouldn't have left".

He snorted, "Yeah we are fine, Bowmer is injured but that's all".

Guilt ate at her stomach; if she was there she could have protected him. She looked over the rest of the pack; all were present except Bowmer and the cubs.

"Are the children with him?"

"Yes my lady"

"Amara" Nero started, looking pointedly at the building. She could smell a mass of demons inside, and it pissed her off.

"Here is the plan, get whomever you can find to help get the civilians under control, with both Credo and his Holiness gone I guess I'm in charge, I will help Nero take care of the last of the demons than speak with the people. After that I am going to find the Dante person and skin him alive, Kurt you are in charge while I am gone, as usual" she ordered, the authority of her position rang clear in her voice.

Her second nodded, "of course my lady" before he turned and went off with the pack to see that it would get done as his Alpha saw fit.

"You aren't going to come back are you" Nero sighed.

She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her blond hair, "I can't Nero, t-they deserve better, I'm only a half demon, not to mention I'm mate less, Kurt has a mate and can handle the pack fine, it's the best for them".

The blue clad teen was quite, looking down as if in deep thought. Sighing she punched his shoulder, "c'mon I need to kill stuff" she growled playfully before taking off into the building. Little did she know the kid had formed a potentially dangerous yet insanely clever plan.

~Two Nights Later~

Dante groaned and pulled a magazine off his desk and over his eyes. What part of 'we are fucking closed' do people not understand? The pounding on his door paused momentarily, and he took a deep breath, before letting his chair fell backwards in time to miss being crushed by his front door. He stood a wide smile on his face "kid! Good to see ya, didn't know you missed me so much" he ducked, dodging the kids punch, "Woo still the fiery little shit I left in Fortuna, so punk, what brings you here". The teen growled dangerously before crossing his arms, "I need a favor". The older man just looked at him, after a moment he sighed "well what is it".

"I need you to watch something important to me for a bit 4" Nero finally said, suddenly looking almost ten years older. The look on the kids face sobered Dante right up, _wow he must really be serious about this _his inner demon observed. "Well what is it" he asked impatiently, blowing the bangs from his face.

The kid looked almost nervous, "just don't kill her, like seriously don't even touch her" he snapped before her walked to the door and stuck his head out calling out. What the hell? What did he mean by her…oh.

The teen was pounced by a huge wolf demon, its massive form leveling him easily. The older hunter was up instantly ebony and ivory pointed at the demon. Then, to his shock, he realized that it wasn't attacking the kid, it was licking him. "Amara, Amara c'mon off, down, I said get _off_" he grunted heaving the demon to the side. It whined and nudged the kid, setting him off balance. I couldn't believe it; the kid wanted me, a demon hunter to watch over a _demon. _After taking a deep breath and fixing hid coat the kid looked back at Dante, "this is Amara, I need you to watch her, I would watch her but I have a very important mission to carry out and I can't keep her with me in this state, please man I really need you to do this". With a groan Dante plopped back onto his desk in order to consult his inner demon. To make matters worse, not only did the demon come over and start sniffing him, but his devil wanted to _touch _her. _Please _it whined, begging louder when it didn't get an immediate response.

"Fine" the man grunted, "can it understand human tongue".

The wolf snorted, "Well no shit jack ass, I can hear you". Well that answered that question. "I'm kind of stuck like this and my devil refuses to give it up, so my ability to help would be unpredictable in battle, did you know that hotels don't let demons in? I guess the places I have stayed at I was in my human shape when I checked in" she babbled, stopping when she realized she was talking aimlessly. With a rushed thanks and good-bye Nero rushed out the door, leaving the two alone. Damn punk. "So, your name is Amara" Dante said, trying to dispatch the silence that hung between the two. "Yup, and you are" she said, waiting for an answer.

"Dante"

"Your name is Dante"

"Yeah"

"Are you the one who was in my precious Fortuna?"

"Well I was there less than a week ago, saved it and the kid's ass"

She was quite; Nero never said anything about Dante saving him.

"What do you mean saved the kids ass"

The hunter sighed "his little girlfriend got kidnapped, so I helped him save her ass, and in the process he got swallowed by a giant statue and I had to save him, speaking of which the little shit still has my sword".

Amara had to dig her claws into the ground to keep from chasing the kid down and ripping his ass to shreds. Never once did anyone mention Kyrie getting kidnapped. What kind of leader was I if they wouldn't tell her that kind of information? The silence in the back of her head caught her attention and she listened deeper in, her devil was…purring? Were you fucking kidding? For years she had been trying to find a mate that her devil would accept and time after time it just took over and drove the poor men away, when she gave in and tried a demon she had to kill off a whole horde of single males willing to take her as a mate. Now her damn devil was content with _him? _The bastard who had ruined their city? _But saved Nero and the rest of the people, including the pack _it purred.

The hunter watched the demon with interest; it was obvious she was upset about something. Her golden fur stood on end, ears pressed flat against her skull. He didn't notice that his devil managed to take control of his hand before he was suddenly rubbing behind one ear. She turned her head to look at him, her armor clanking slightly. "Enjoying yourself" she hummed, surprisingly not upset. He just grunted and kept scratching her head than neck. She just hummed, eyes closed. Truth was he was enjoying himself. She was so soft and the feel of her fur under his fingers was driving his devil crazy.

That's how the night went, they sat on the couch, watching TV until Dante went upstairs to bed and she slept on the couch. At some point during the night her devil gave up and let her change back in to her human form before she fell asleep on the couch. Upstairs Dante fought with his devil about the girl downstairs and it taking over, before he also fell asleep.


	2. Authors Note

That's right bitches I'm BACK! I know I haven't been around in forever and a few of my readers are, er, a little mad at me… Any whooooo… I have been really busy lately, freshman year sucks, and having your parents' divorce during finals kinda blows, but oh well. So basically I am going to start **My heart For You **again, and I passed Honors English with straight A's so my writing should be better. Well this is my new story based off of Capcoms Devil May Cry. New character is also a half demon, and I figured Dante needed a gf so I pulled her out of my ass. This is dedicated to my girl Liz so 3 you BABE!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante woke to a very pleasant smell drifting through Devil May Cry. He lay in his king sized bed, not really motivated to get up, until curiosity and hunger drove him to get up and throw on some sweat pants. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he followed the smell downstairs, vaguely noting that something seemed to be missing. Stepping into the kitchen; he nearly shot holes in the woman cooking at his stove.

"Fuckin Lords what the hell" she yelled, just barely dodging the bullets. He held ebony's barrel to her head, "state your name and how you got in here".

"Um let's see you let me in last night and you already know my fuckin name, now either step away or I'll tear out your heart" she snapped back, dark blue eyes narrowing dangerously. After what seemed like forever he finally stepped away, lowering his father's gun. He watched her closely as she rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise, than turned back to the stove to flip an egg.

"So, it looks like you got your body back" a half assed attempt at small talk.

"How do you like your eggs" she asked, all too quickly.

_Interesting, _his devil purred, forcing Dante's eyes to the woman very nicely shaped ass. "Scrambled" he muttered, looking away to the other side of the room mentally kicking his devil. _That was all you my friend, I was saying interesting to how quickly she answered that question with one of her own, and of a different topic. Also so what if you looked at her ass, you LOVE chick ass. Unless… you are considering what I said last night…_

Shut the hell up, he snapped, stalking into the main room to answer the phone. "This better be good, if you are calling this fucking early" he snapped into the receiver.

"It's like 10 in the morning" an all to familiar voice replied, quizidly.

"Oh, hey kid, glad its you", he sat down in his chair swing his feet up onto the desk with a hard thump.

"How's it going there? Is Amara okay" Nero asked hurriedly, ducking a swing from an especially large blade.

"Yeah she is fine, almost shot a few holes in her, but I doubt it would have done much to her. Speaking of which-"

"What is she doing now"

"Um, cooking, but kid-"

"She is cooking" Nero couldn't believe it, he stopped his hacking at the demon for a moment to look at the phone. She was _cooking._

"Did she make you anything"

"She is making me some eggs I think but kid-"

Nero didn't hear what he said after that, he was to busy doing a little victory dance. His plan was going _way _better than he even dreamed it would! She was _cooking _for _him. _The only people she ever cooked for was him and her pack, that was it. It was a trust thing with her. If she could trust you enough to let you eat her food than you may as well have been slapped on the back and told "welcome to the family".

"Did you hear me" the hunter snapped, knowing the kid was busy, from the sounds of the hissing demons in the background, but he didn't really care.

"Sorry I missed that" the teen panted, as he ran as fast as he could, the horde hot on his heels.

"I said what the hell is she doing un-triggered? I thought you said that she would be stuck for a while" he hissed.

"No I said that I would be un-predictable" the topic of the current conversation snapped from the doorway, a plate of steaming hot food in hand, "and I he wanted to talk than he should have texted me, he has two capable hands"

The plate was overflowing with eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and home fried potatoes. Shit how was he going to be able to eat all of that. It even looked a lot to him.

"How much is there"

"A shit load"

Nero was beaming as he assessed the piles of dead demon bodies. The one he sat on twitched and he let loose a few bullets into its skull. Wow she must _really_ like him.

"Well I'll keep in contact, bye old man" he chirped, hanging up on the older man's protests.

Damn punk shit, he growled, slamming the phone on its receiver. "He says hi" he grumped, he wasn't old. He wasn't even 30, so that little shit was…

"Eat the food and shut up, I need to clean your sorry excuse for a kitchen" Amara sighed, uncrossing her arms. Dante took the moment to look her over. She was probably Trish's height, and her chest most definitely rivaled the demonesses. Her form was well muscled, yet delicate; her honey skin seemed to glow. It was accented perfectly by her golden locks. She brushed her sweeping bangs back to the left. Not to mention her navy blue eyes seemed to stare right through you and take in every detail. Her voice flowed like a forest spring, and drew all attention to herself. Yet, as shown earlier in the kitchen, when angered or threatened, she went from a beautiful woman, to a deadly killer.

Making a disgusted noise she stormed into the kitchen, muttering about 'typical men', and flipping a familiar pair of headphones over her ears. He could have sworn he had seen them before. _That's because you have retard, they are the punks _his devil snapped. It really hated morning Dante, not only was he an idiot, but he was slow, and almost always acted OOC.

The elder ate the food like a champ, eating it so fast that his body didn't have time to register if it was full, and the outrageous amount of food that he was eating. It was really really good, probably the best meal he had in a long time, but he couldn't help but groan with his head on his desk his arms clutching his stomach. It felt like he was going to burst, and it hurt like a bitch. He didn't know how long he sat there, neither did he care. At one point Amara came in, and burst laughing from the sight. "You idiot, you weren't supposed to eat it all at the same time, it was meant to last till lunch, that's why it was so hot", she couldn't keep the smirk off her lips as she grabbed the plate and took it into the kitchen. _Sooooooooooooo, _her devil said innocently.

'What'

_He is good looking_

'Oh Do Not start this shit, I gave you a shit load of options, and you either chased them away or almost got me killed by them. I am done for a while'

_b-but I like this one, he is fucking hot and you know it_

'Yes I know, but I am sticking to it, I am taking a break'

"Shit" she swore softly, as she cut herself on one of the knives she was wiping off. The cut was long but not terribly deep; it would heal in a minute. Suddenly Dante was before her, looking at her cut intensely. She was about to make a smart ass comment, when she saw the red that tinged his eyes.

"Fuck, Dante get ahold of yourself, don't let you devil take over" she said smoothly. This had happened to Nero before when he was younger and still learning to control his Devil. A girl on the street cut her hand on a piece of glass and his devil took over at the smell of blood. But that was when he was younger, Dante was much older and had been around a shit load of blood before, so what was going on.

_The blood of a potential mate _her devil hissed.

'What', she started to panic slightly when he grabbed her hand and brought the wound to his lips. Almost as in slow motion his tongue darted out and slowly licked up the cut, and all the surrounding blood. "You sick PERVERT" she screeched, and with her free hand, slapped him square across the face.

Dante snapped out of it instantly, rubbing his cheek at the sudden stinging pain. 'What the hell' he thought. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth was undeniable, yet he could tell instantly that it wasn't his; it was much sweeter than any other blood he had tasted. The next thing he registered was the fuming blond in front of him. He was holding her hand to his lips and she was screaming profanities at him that were impressive to even him.

'You bastard you took over'

_Don't blame me, you're the one who fell asleep, and she was bleeding. You very well know I suck at controlling my instincts._

Standing straight he scratched his nose and smiled at the now quite woman. "Sorry about that, you taste really good by the way" and with that he sauntered back over to his desk, opened a magazine and started reading.

"I TASTE GOOD" she screeched, "NOW YOU CAN COOK YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD YOU SICK PERVERT".

She grabbed her keys off the counter, and stormed out of the building, grabbing her favorite black leather jacket. Starting up her 2011 Kawasaki Ninja 1000 (the same model that Dante had been lusting after for a while now) and took off down the street, determined to find an ice cream stand. As she took off, she never noticed the two demon hunters that watched with interest from the street. They had seen almost everything that had happened this morning and were very interested in what was going on…

* * *

><p>Alright so that was chap 2. I am about to post chap 3 for MHFY but it may take an hour or so. Yes i gave them cell phones and a hot motorcycle. But have method behind this, naughty dirty lemony method ^^ you will see soon enough lol.<p>

Anyway review please. Like i'm seriouse. Also i'm thinking about adding a little drunken stratigized girl on girl on girl action. Ya know to push Dante along the way lol. I'm sorry For any OOCness I was trying to make a groggy unawake Dante soooooooo...

REVIEW!


End file.
